


Rebirth

by caitlinnlouwho



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Damian is a little shit, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason cusses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlinnlouwho/pseuds/caitlinnlouwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are different when Tim returns to the Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first post on AO3, as I'm normally on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy this as it was one of my favorite prompts-- read into it what you like regarding ships.

It’s the most horrendous pain he’s ever experienced. Searing agony courses through him, tearing at his soul and his mind.

The sluggishly bubbling waters of the Pit welcome him, enveloping his body in their chartreuse fingers.

It brings him back to life. He breaks the surface, gasping and sobbing for air as tears course down his scarred cheeks.

“I-I never… asked for th-this, Ra’s,” he mumbles, crawling onto the rocks.

“You did not need to, my boy.”  
He remembers little else.

*four months later*

Gotham has lost some of its hidden spark since the disappearance of Timothy Drake-Wayne, heir to the premier corporation in the tri-state area, and renowned businessman in his own right.

Wayne Manor has lost its essence since Tim’s death.

Nobody outside their network of heroes knows the truth: that Ra’s had killed Tim in the heat of a particularly ferocious confrontation. Bruce has made absolutely sure of that. The city of Gotham received a press conference from the rest of the family, explaining that they didn’t know where Tim was, and that he was presumed dead.

They are nowhere close to mending themselves.

Bruce has receded even deeper into his work, remaining in the Batcave for most of his waking hours. Dick wanders around the Manor aimlessly, clutching Tim’s domino mask in his hand (if the nightmares are especially vicious). Jason lets his anger feed on him, and he hurls bullets at targets in the backyard for hours on end each day. Damian sulks in the library, nose buried in a book, curled around Titus as if he’s a security blanket. Alfred does the best he can to patch them up. He’s always been known for stoicism.

They are barely a family anymore.

~~~

A dark-haired, scarred young man limps his way through the graveyard of the Manor, staring stonily ahead at the house on the hill. The rain pelts down on him, and he curses his timing as the mud swirls at his feet.

He thinks that it’s a waste even coming here, but he just wants to pick up some things and vanish again before anyone at the Manor notices. 'If they even notice that I left', he thinks bitterly.

The window of what used to be his bedroom is shut, he can see that much. No carefully sneaking in and out, then. He crouches by the hedge, hoping that Bruce is on patrol and out of the Batcave (it is only one in the morning, after all).

Bruce has updated his security, he notices. It’s still relatively easy for him to get in, but after all, he was trained by the Bat. He knows his tells.

The Batcave is blessedly empty, dank, and wet, and the familiar smell rushes into his nostrils. He refuses to entertain the notion that he's returned home. It was barely his to begin with. 

He spots his Ducati parked under a tarp in the corner, and is rummaging around Bruce’s cabinets for the keys when the sound of breaking china shatters his concentration.

“Timmy?” Tim whips around, and Dick is standing before him, red-rimmed eyes widened with shock, a broken tea mug at his feet. “But it can’t be you… you’re dead—I- I saw your body!” His knees are shaking, and Tim hauls him into the computer chair, shaking just as hard. Tears are streaming down Dick’s face, and he hugs Tim fiercely.

“I don’t care if I’m hallucinating.” Dick whispers. Tim coughs lightly, offers a small smile at his brother.

“You’re not.”

He just stands there, clutching his sobbing elder brother, waiting for the inevitable. It comes far too soon.

“Drake?” Now it’s Damian’s turn to look shocked, and he plops onto the last stair, head in his hands.

“It’s him,” Dick mutters, his grip unrelenting, calling to his youngest brother.

“Did my grandfather have something to do with this?” For once, Damian sounds like a child. Tim nods stoically, barring his emotions from playing across his face.

“I must say, I have missed my chances to torment you, Drake.” Damian clears his throat, and marches back up the stairs.  
“TODD!” he screams, and slams the door shut.

“I will have another talk with him about being such an asshole, Tim,” Dick says shamefully.

“He’s not your hellspawn.” Tim deadpans. Dick laughs, and so does Tim. It feels… normal?

The door slams against the opposite wall, and Jason stomps down the stairs, trademark glare affixed to his face. “That little shit woke me up, this better be go—holy fuck.” He stops dead in his tracks. “You’re fucking dead!”

“Actually, I’m fucking alive, Jay.”

“No—no! How did you— I helped bury you… I fucking saw your corpse!”

“You of all people should know that death isn’t permanent in some cases.”

“Ra’s.”

Tim nods again. Jason growls, fire burning in his eyes.

“I’ll fucking kill him! He can’t have put you through that hell too!” Tim staggers over, reaching up to curb Jason’s fists.

“Stop, Jay.”

“You don’t know yet, Tim… what that shit does to you. It’s bad.”

“Believe me, I know. I’m more well versed in Pit-lore than you realize.”

Jason pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, fingers twisting into Tim’s hair. “You have no idea how much I missed you, baby bird.”

“Seconded!” A voice pipes up from the tear-stained heap near the computer.

“Hello, Tim.” A third voice, gravelly and all too familiar, comes from the parking bay. Jason releases Tim, steadying the younger man as he wobbles.

“Bruce.”

“I think I speak for everyone when we say we’re thrilled to have you back.” And Bruce hugs him. Tim doesn’t know what to do. He mouths ‘help?’ at Dick and Jason. Dick mouths back ‘just enjoy it, it’s rare’.

Tim sniffs. “Why, Bruce?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you guys miss me so much? It’s not like I’m terribly useful sometimes, and—“ All three men surround him, glaring daggers.

“Don’t you ever say that again.”

“Timmy, you’re more important to us than you will ever know.”

“If you ever think like that again, I will break your fucking face.”

Tim cowers under his family’s consternation, and silently vows never to speak of it again.

“You look dizzy,” Dick says worriedly.

“Reincarnation will do that to you, Goldie.” Jason scoops Tim up- “Time to return to normalcy, babybird”, and hauls him upstairs to the family room, where Titus jumps him and nearly breaks his ribs again, and Alfred hugs him for five full minutes.

Tim thinks that maybe the Manor will be back to normal soon. After all, he’s missed it.

He thinks it could be his home for once.


End file.
